its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe Journey: The Musical
"Universe Journey: The Musical" is the premiere of Universe Journey (season four) and the forty-third episode of the series. It was the second segment of Show XXXVIII, making up about three quarters of the whole program. Written by Jerome Wetzel, Kristin Green, Samantha Stark, and Nick Arganbright Original music composed by Kristin Green Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "All Good Things..." Next episode: "The Next Chapter" The Story The Thrifty crew has returned to Earth, sans their ship. Admiral Jenko calls Kahkay into a hearing at A.S.S. Command in Columbus, Ohio to answer for the starsheep's destruction, but Kahkay is tight-lipped, having left much out of the official report and unwilling to elaborate further. He is further disheartened when none of his crew show up to support him at the hearing, but stands his ground. Meanwhile, in Paris, France, Tokaladie, M-, Who, and Neu gather to discuss the situation. The others have filled Tokaladie in on the full story. Though some wonder why Kahkay isn't telling Jenko the truth, M- surmises that the more people who know about Yeez being a mole, the more Yeez is threatened. M- also says they should all be prepared to accept other assignments, as it is probable Kahkay will be jailed for his actions. They also worry about Foley, who is not returning their calls. Who goes to check on him, but Foley sends her away. Kahkay also tries to talk to Foley, to explain his decision, but only gets yelled at. Each member of the senior staff thinks on what their next career step should be. M- ponders an offer from Jamieson to join a top-secret-project involving the Echo Dimension. It scares M-, but also intrigues, though he's reluctant to abandon Kahkay. Who considers herself a failure in both her security and medical, so decides it's time to go home. She leaves without saying goodbye to anyone except M-, who she runs into at the spaceport. Neu asks Kahkay for advice about what she should do. He tells her that's something she needs to figure out for herself. Tokaladie ponders her numerous XO offers, though Jenko tells her she will need to decide soon. Neu decides she wants to enroll at the A.S.S. Academy, but when she asks Foley to be her A.S.S. officer sponsor, he reveals he has resigned his commission. Tokaladie tells Jenko she won't make a decision until Kahkay's fate is decided, against the admiral's strong advice. M- accepts Jamieson's offer. Who arrives back on her homeworld. The rest of the Thrifty crew (not the core senior staff) including Ray and Anders gather in a bar to mourn the loss of the ship. Some surprising things are revealed. Jenko tries to get to the bottom of what happened. She gets out of Tokaladie that there is something known to the senior staff (including Tokaladie), but no more than that. Jamieson doesn't know, but recommend Jenko give Kahkay the benefit of the doubt. She agrees, but states that keeping secrets like this can't be without consequence. At the ruling, during which the crew shows up to support Kahkay, Jenko demotes him to commander and says his next assignment will be an unenviable one, and not on a starsheep. The crew is upset, but Kahkay accepts the punishment. Guest Stars * Jessica Gibson as Adm. Jenko * Nathan Haley as Lt. Ray * Ryan Yohe as Lt. Anders * Wendy Parks as Dr. Doyle / Who's singing voice * Karen Perta as Girard * Joe Morales as Price * Samantha Stark as Butler Musical Tracks # The Captain - Kahkay # Home - Who # Weird Tango - M- and Jamieson # You're... - Foley and Kahkay # Lament for the Thrifty / Your Safety Chief - Ray, Anders, Girard, Doyle, Price, and Butler # My Moment - Tokaladie and Neu # The Moment Medley - Full Cast # Theme Song (Musical Version) - Lead Cast Trivia * Several more verses were written for the Thrifty crew's bar song. Originally, Anders would only have had his last verse, Dallas Ray would have played Girard, Karen Perta would have been a different new character, and Amanda Iman and Virgil Von Hartzel would have reprised roles they had played earlier in the series. Based on cast availability, two stanzas were cut and one early on was rewritten for Anders. * Wendy Parks' Dr. Doyle wasn't entirely new. Audiences had previously seen the Echo Dimension version of that character in "False Echo." Category:UJ Season 4